


Countdown to Continuation...

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: The Domestic Life Starring Washington, York, North, and the Kids [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Sleepy Cuddles, movie marathons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta wants to celebrate their first New Years together with something special. Not by going out or anything of the short, but having a family night all to themselves. The rest think its a fantastic idea (until North passes out that is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to Continuation...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejokeristhethief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/gifts).



> Happy New Year!! <3 And what better way than to celebrate than with these adorable dears?  
> Love ya lots, I hope you have a fantastic new year!!

It wasn’t anything special, not compared to many other couples who were out partying this New Year’s eve. Even York, the party animal, couldn’t be bothered to go out and party with any of those who called and invited him out. No, today would be their first.

Their first New Year’s as a family and that was more important than any party. Theta had spent most of his Winter Break excited about their first Christmas—everyone had to wear Santa themed headgear, everyone had to unwrap their gifts that morning in their pajamas. Theta played Santa, handing out everyone’s gifts and bouncing in place as he waited for them to unwrap them all.

Epsilon sat pressed against Wash’s side, the fact that everything was so decorated and the gifts under the tree weirded him out. When he was younger his family had celebrated Hanukah, he was Jewish after all, but he couldn’t remember much of anything. Wash and he never really celebrated any winter holidays except for New Years—Wash would give him a gift though, every year Wash made sure to save for something really nice.

But it was so incredibly new to have all these people to share it with—and not just this day. For two months now Wash and Epsilon had moved in with both North and York, and this included the two kids that were also living there. Theta was from North’s last relationship, gaining full custody over the youngling. Theta was a sweet kid and could be too trusting at times. And Delta was York’s nephew, living with him seeing that his mother was constantly traveling for work and it wouldn’t be fair to have him personally tutored and lose the option of joining clubs and making friends from school. And York was more than willing to take the kid in.

Christmas for this household passed with one large meal, will the family sitting around the table and a beef roast distributed. York tended to get sick if he ate too much turkey and he still didn’t grasp the concept of rationing his meal, something about it _being too good_. So instead they opted for an alternative that all would enjoy. York had made a special gravy, Wash slaved over the stove or near it for the better part of the day seeing that everyone agreed that Wash cooked the best, and North was in charge of keeping everyone out of Wash’s way.

New Year’s Eve was different though.

They ordered pizza, curled up on the couch as a family. Watching movie after movie all snuggled together in pajamas and sweaters, pillows and blankets all pilled around and on top of them. Epsilon tucked himself under Wash’s arm, his head pillowed on a pillow in his lap that he shared with Theta. Theta wanted to sit between Wash and his dad that night, cuddled up with them as they watched movies.

York had Delta on his far side, the child had his nose buried in one of his many books that his mother had handed off to him. His sole attention entrapped by that book, turning each page lovingly like an old friend. He couldn’t be bothered with the movies playing on the television, couldn’t be bothered to even acknowledge his eyes growing heavy as each hour passed.

Theta was out, passed out on Wash’s lap since around 9:30. They had started switching out the more child-friendly movies with classics. They had put on Epsilon’s favourite; Lord of The Rings. The second Hobbit movie would be coming to theaters soon enough in their area and Wash had promised him that he’ll take him to it opening week.

“I hate that we get so attached to Boromir only for him to die. It’s just made worse with the director cuts,” Wash ran his fingers through the kid’s black hair, scratching his nails gently against his scalp. Epsilon glanced up at his father figure, “what time is it? Do you think we have time to finish this and then the second one?”

York pulls out his phone, “11:25.” He states simply, looking to Delta whose head popped and jolted back upright. “C’mon D, let’s save the rest of that book for tomorrow so you can remember it.” He took the hardcover from his hands, marking the page with the sleeve and setting it on the table. Wrapping his arm around the smaller brunet, York set his nephew’s head on the pillow he had in his lap that was here for this very moment.

As old as Delta seemed, he was still a kid. Only nine years old (sure, almost ten years of age) and he was an early riser unlike most of the house. Most fell into the category of _late risers_. And it was all good during holidays, breaks and vacations. But it was another thing entirely when it was a school day. “Will you wake me for the countdown?” Delta mumbled sleepily, growing comfortable in his curled up position.

“Of course.”

Wash ran his fingers through Epsilon’s hair again, “I don’t think so. But we’ll watch it tomorrow, okay?” He extracted his hand from his kid’s hair, holding up his pinkie for him to take. Epsilon weaved their pinkies together, completing their silent contract. It’s not like it’ll be much of an act of pulling teeth—Wash loved the series more than Epsilon, he was the one that introduced his movie collection to the child after all. They continued to watch the movie in silence until a snore made Epsilon, York, and Wash all turn to North in shock.

North had been quiet, had watched with tired eyes as movie after movie was played on their television. The warmth, the comfort around the setting had lulled him into a sleep with anyone being any the wiser—without North even knowing he had passed out as well. No one had even noticed him slipping out of the land of the waking and into a slumber, his head resting against the back of the couch.

York and Wash share a look before glancing over at the digital clock in the TV box. It’s now 11:47PM and counting. They settle back in, eyes to the screen knowing that the alarm on York’s phone would go off at three to midnight to give them plenty of time to get everyone ready and awake enough to countdown.

North’s body slumps over onto York three minutes later, his snoring returning to the point that Epsilon pouted and just stopped the movie prematurely and switched it over to the television where they showed New York and the square. “I don’t understand how you can sleep with him when he snores like that,” Epsilon mumbled, adjusting the blanket around him and tucking his face against Wash’s shoulder instead of the pillow.

York snickered, “I sometimes put a pillow on his face to help muffle it. Not smoother him, of course, just a gentle placement.” Wash laughed at that; he had seen a pillow over North’s face when York was the one who slept closer to the large blond that night. They didn’t exactly have a solid placement established in where each other sleep in bed. North preferred an edge simply because he was a heavy sleeper who’d toss and turn at times; York had mentioned that he’s been kicked a few times by him and it was always nice to have a side of the bed to hide from those long limbs. York liked the middle ‘cause he could snuggle with both of his lovers at will. And due to how Wash liked to sleep curled up it was just easier to have York mostly take up the middle who tended to sleep straight limbed (even if that meant he was spread eagle).

They watch the fun on their screen until York’s phone goes off, jerking the man out of his dazed, glassy eyed gaze. “Time to wake them, huh?” he yawned to himself, turning off the alarm and setting it on the table. “I’ll handle Delta and North, you take the young one.”

Wash scoffs, rolling his eyes and begins to get to work. They’ll have less than three minutes to wake North. It won’t happen. “Theta, wakey-wakey, it’s almost time for the countdown.” The child’s eyes snap open, jolting up into an upright position and nearly cracking his head against Wash’s in his dazed excitement. Theta leaps from the couch, his nap seeming to replenish his energy momentarily as he bounces in place.

York shakes North, “hey. Wake up if you want your first kiss of the New Year,” he shakes him. Again and again, and the man only snores louder. Theta giggles at his Dad, grabbing the pillow from Wash’s lap and throwing it at all the man—nothing.

_“TEN!”_

Delta perks up, tapping his uncle’s arm. “The countdown is starting.” Theta wordless shout of excitement steal their attention from the slumbering man still snoring without a care in the world. They countdown along with the crowd on the television, watching as the screen zooms in on the ball.

“Five… Four… THREE!” Wash wraps an arm around his son’s shoulders, smiling from ear to ear when the child smiles back up at him. They had a rocky few months since moving in; new rules, new schedules, and new people. It was difficult but Epsilon was enjoying the thought of having younger brothers, and North and York seemed to make Wash happy. “TWO! ONE!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

North jumped, head whipping back and forth at the sudden increase of noise. York wrapped his arms around the man, kissing his squarely on the lips. “Happy New Year love,” he pressed one more quick peck to his lips for an added measure. Wash laughed, gathering the dark haired boy in his arms and showering his cheeks with kisses. His laughter and squawks of ‘ _no stahp!’_ were like music to his ears. Just like every year before.

He pulled Theta into their cuddles next, pressing a kiss to his light blond hair and wishing him a happy New Year. He leaned over his partners next, kissing the crown of Delta’s head and smiling. “Now I think I’m missing some people,” he winked, slowly tilting his head towards his lovers.

“Har har,” York removed Wash from the kids, pulling his face in and kissing the blond man squarely upon his plump lips. He pulled away, fingers digging into his cheeks and keeping his lips puckered before making him face North. “Kisses,” he states raising his brow at the unimpressed look North is sporting before he does exactly so.

They were only pecks; only quick little kisses. They’ll have plenty that year, plenty of kisses stolen and given freely to make up for the quickness of this moment. They were all tired and ready for bed. The morning it’ll be a new day, a new year.

They’ll have all the time then.


End file.
